


Dirty Talkin'

by Ninja_Babe1992



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992
Summary: A late night phone call between the reader and Dan takes quite the turn.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Dirty Talkin'

Dan was touring with TWRP and NSP. I knew touring was something he loved, but I missed him terribly. I’d been so down lately it was affecting my work so Suzy gave me some time off. Being home didn’t help much either. I don’t understand any other time Dan has gone on tour I’ve been fine. Maybe it was because this was the longest we’ve been apart since we started dating. Sure we skyped, called, and texted, but it wasn’t the same. I felt selfish sometimes for wanting him here with me. He was living his dream and I support him fully, but it’s not easy being alone.

Mindlessly scrolling through Netflix my phone goes off with a text from Dan.  
D- Hey beautiful. Just finished soundcheck. Call you after the show?  
Y/N: Sure handsome. Have a great show. Give Brian and TWRP my love. Love you.  
D- Love you too. Until tonight :*  
I smile to myself as I put my phone away. I ate and watched a few movies before heading upstairs.

After taking a shower I find one of Dan’s Giants t-shirts. It smelled just like him. I wore it quite a bit when he was touring to bring some sort of comfort. Laying back on the bed I stroke the empty side of the bed wishing he was here. Snapping out of that thought I look at my phone. It was almost midnight, Dan should be calling me soon.

Sure enough my phone goes off with Dan’s name on the screen. Smiling, I answer, “Hey baby.” “Hi gorgeous.” “You just get in your room?” “About 10 minutes ago.” “How was the show tonight?” “It was awesome. The crowd was amazing and Brian stuffed a bunch of stuff down his pants, the usual. I wish you could’ve been there.” “Me too baby. I miss you.” “I miss you too, so much.” He went silent for a minute and I asked, “Everything okay?” “Brent added more dates to the tour. I’m going to be gone a bit longer than expected. I’m sorry baby. I feel like such a bad boyfriend.” “Danny baby it’s okay. We’ve waited this long. I knew what I was getting into before we started dating. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” “You know just what to say to cheer me up. I love you too.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

There was a thoughtful silence before he asked, “What are you wearing right now?” “One of your Giants shirts and underwear. Why?” “Just curious.” I knew better than that and asked, “Leigh Daniel Avidan what are you up to?” He chuckles a little saying, “Okay you caught me. Just hear me out.” “Okay.” “I want to try something. The other night I overheard one of the guys from TWRP on the phone with his girlfriend. It just got me thinking that maybe we could give it a try.” “Are you talking about phone sex?” I had never done this with anyone. Dan adds on, “Well we can’t be together physically right now. Pretending you are here with me only works for so long baby. I know you’ve touched yourself since I’ve been gone. I just want to hear you do it over the phone for me, please?” Damn it Dan. That suave ass man could talk me into anything. I agree saying, “Only if you do too.” “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t going to. But before we start I want you to strip out of that shirt and those panties for me.” I put the phone down doing what he asked.

I put the phone back up to my ear hearing him shuffle on the other end. He asks, “Are you ready?” “I’m feeling a bit nervous.” “Hey baby. It’s only me. There’s no need to be nervous.” I calmed down a bit as I heard him say, “Okay. I want you to put me on speaker and squeeze those perfect breasts for me. Pretend I’m doing it.” I do as he asks, closing my eyes and the image of his large hands groping them appears easily. 

He says, “God I miss touching you.” “I miss touching you too Dan.” “Where do you miss touching me princess?” “I miss running my hands down your chest, and tangling my fingers in your thick hair.” “Come on baby. Where else? Tell me.” “I miss touching your cock making you hard for me.” “That’s what I wanted to hear. Excalibur is so ready for you right now.” “I bet.” “I wish you were here with me.” “Mmmmm. Me too Danny.” ‘What would you do if you were?” I was a bit unsure of what to say.

Finding courage and words I say, “I’d straddle your waist and kiss you on the lips. Then I’d make my way down your body and take your cock in my mouth.” “Fuck, I miss your pretty mouth wrapped around me.” Reaching down I begin to work my clit as I say, “I love sucking your cock so much Danny. I love when you thread your hands in my hair forcing me down to take you completely.” “Goddamn Y/N.” “What do you want to do to me Danny?” “I want to let you ride my face till you’re a quivering shaky mess. I want to plunge my tongue inside that sweet pussy. You taste so good. Then I’d rub my thumb against your clit making you cum hard for me.” I moaned loud at those words. I could practically feel his lust filled gaze as he looked up at me. “Ugh Danny.” God this man always made me so hot.

Dan moaned again and said, “After I made you cum with my mouth I’d flip you on your back moving between your legs. Then I’d tease your cunt rubbing my cock against it before I pushed inside you.” I took two fingers and began to move them in and out of my aching pussy. My mind conjured up the image of Dan thrusting in and out of me. I could see the pleasured expression on his face as his hair fell around it like a curtain. His moans were so hot. To spur him on even further I say, “I love the way you feel inside me Dan. You stretch and fill me up so nice. You have such a perfect cock baby.” “Y/N. I know you do. I plan on giving it to you when I get back home.” I moaned loudly at those words.  
Continuing to work myself I felt a bit bold and said, “God yes give it to me daddy!!!!” I was about to regret those words till Dan responded, “Call me that again Y/N.” “Oh yeah daddy. I want your big cock so fucking bad right now.” “I bet you do you dirty girl. Mmmmm fuck, I wanna feel that pussy tighten around me.” You could feel yourself getting close, “Fuck Dan. I’m gonna cum soon.” “Hold on baby girl. Wait for me okay? Daddy’s almost there.” I don’t know how much more I could take. Dan says, “Cum baby girl.” My orgasm hit me hard as I cry out, “Oh fuck Dan, Danny. Oh my god daddy.” “Baby I’m gonna cum. I wish I could do it inside you.” “Do it Danny. Let go for me.” He moans a bit louder, “Fuck, fuck Y/N.” After catching your breath he says, “Holy shit Y/N. That was amazing.” I agree saying, “It was. We’ll have to do that again.” “Definitely. I didn’t think I had a daddy kink, but hearing you say it was so hot.” “It’s getting late. We should get some sleep. Night handsome. I love you.” “Goodnight princess. I love you too. Then we hung up. Suddenly, I didn’t feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
